A conventional padlock, if provided with a key-operated locking mechanism therein, should be unlocked by a key. For someone, he or she does not like to carry a key or may lose the key easily, he or she would prefer to use a combination padlock rather than a key-operated padlock.
Comparatively, someone may dislike to use the combination lock due to poor vision to watch a small combination as shown on the combination lock and he or she may then prefer to use the key-operated padlock.
However, there is no padlock ever disclosed to provide the double-function padlock both for a key-operated lock and a combination lock.
The object of the present invention is to provide a padlock including: a lock body; a shackle operatively locked in or unlocked from the lock body; a key-operated locking device formed in the lock body for operatively unlocking the shackle for unlocking the padlock by using a key, and a combination locking device juxtapositionally formed in the lock body for operatively unlocking the shackle for unlocking the padlock merely by dialing the combination to an unlocking number.